All That I Am
by Bookcrazey
Summary: In a futuristic society in the future, young Persephone Jackson goes to Hollywood to announce her love to her best friend Carlos. But she encounters a Greek en she learn that everything she knew about her society was a lie. Now a race against time, Persephone must defeat the evil Kronos and Terra. With her new friends, a secret that has been hidden, for millions of years.


I ran faster and faster till I fell. "Dang girl. You can run." my best friend Carlos said."quit being sarcastic Jake." I call him Jake because that is his middle name and Carlos brings me back so many horrible memories. "Haha. You know you run fast. But you are better at swimming though. You can swim fast and stay underwater for long time. Which i don't know how to , count your blessings." I laughed. He always was the funny in jokes. I was funny in both laid on our back and watched the clouds. I sighed. This afternoon was our last one before he left. Tomorrow he would go to Hollywood and start in Huge blockbuster. It would be a long time before i saw him. There was just one thing i wanted to tell, but i didn't have the courage to. "Jake.." I scratched my throat. "What?" "Never mind." It's not important anyways. "Come on. We need to go to my house for dinner. Remember. Mum is throwing a dinner party." he finally said. " Well you know i'm wearing jegging,denim skirt, sneakers, stained tee, and a jacket." I listed. "You're so funny." "I know.' I grinned. We went to his house which was next to mine. And it was big! I could tell you that." Hello Persephone." Jake's butler greeted. "Hello Harold." I said as i stepped in his house. I felt a cold wind and pair pair of lips touch my cheek."I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll see you later love." I turned around to see Jake climbing the staircase.

I sat down at the dinner table . "Honestly Persephone.!"My older sister Karen groaned,"your boyfriend is leaving tomorrow for Hollywood and dress up like that! Youre such an embarrassment! ugghhh." "First of all, he is not my boyfriend! Second he likes my taste in style. so hm." I stuck my tongue at her. " Really! You guys kissed for pete's sake!" " Umm , that was a play and it was in 5th grade." I raised an eyebrow." So you don't have feelings for each other?" I sat there. If I told her id didn't i would be lying and i might hurt someone's feeling. But if I say yes, I would be embaresses."AH HA! I knew you liked him! YES YES! I am always right!" She shouted. Everyone looked t me. " Just because i like Jason doesn't mean you can say it out loud." I lied. " You like Jason!'' Jake remarked. Jason was the hottest guy and the meanest too. But i did not see and hotness in him at all." Uhh yea. Don't you remember. I told you 3 years ago."" His face paled and the happiness out of his eyes was sucked into a dark,blue sea. He smiles, but it was a disappointed one. " Are you ok?" I asked. " No, im fine." But i didn't believe him.

" To my son. For 14 years of acting, this is his biggest movie yet!" Mr. Pablisco announced. " To Jake!" We all raised our glasses. After dinner we played soccer. " Ok. Jake i want you to be Goalie, Percy I want you ,Kimmy, Caleb on offense. Demi you and Jack on Defense, and Martin Leila and Cary you guys are on Middlefield." shouted. We were playing against the older teens in a " Either you play soccer and kick the ball or die. :)." soccer game. " Oi Percy." My sister yelled at me," You ready to be beaten by me." he said in her thick british accent. She got that from my mum and looked like her. I, on the other hand looked like my father who was scottish from the Highlands, and had a perfect scottish accent. My brothers looked like my grandfather who was german and they had perfect german accents. " Ai dear sister, if you've go to much gumption you might not win. " I said with MY heavy accent. "Bring it!" 'Whistle blows' I started to run torwards the ball. My hair whistling in the wind. I felt alive. And I felt soin love. With Jake at my side I didn't feel alone. I felt like i could burst in to fireworks. Colorful fireworks that had many colors and pictures. Fireworks that could show him, I love him. And i would do nything for him. " You know, why did you never tell me you liked him. Jason I mean?" He asked. Did he not know that in the society, if you like a person and love them,. you can tell them until your coronation?You had to tell a lie. And i did. " Cause I thought you wouldn't like it if i liked him." " Yea. You're right. Listen. when WE WIN THIS GAME!" he aid out loud and the other teens laughed and kept saing sike or in your dreams. " Come to my room. I need to tell you something." And then we kept on playing until we won.

"What do you want?" i asked. " Look Persephone." uh oh. He never called me by real name unless something bad happened. OR WORSE! " What" I asked , shaking a little. " I.i.. I uhh." he groaned. hat was so important/ Then he took my chin to his fingers and brought my face to his untilour lips met. We kissed for a long time. Suddenly i backed up. "you.. you.. broke the law." i cried. " shhh. I know, but i had to, or else we would never kiss in our lives and i thought you liked me so.." " NO! JUST NO! Ok. Back away from me and never touch me. I Never want to see you face again!" I started to cry and ran outside to my house. And thats what Happened. Four years ago.

_**4 years later….**_

I sat in the_**aircar**_ for four hours. My bottom hurt and I had been bored.I looked outside and saw the artificial sky. It had been created when our new society was made. "To protect from harm" they said. We had a projection of blue sheets and white cotton balls. And during Darkness, it was turned off. Leaving only the artificial lights on for miles. I thought of the word _**natural. **_I never knew what it meant. Or what colors were. 'They are dangerous and can destroy our peaceful society. Never think outside the box.' they said. I never knew any other colors besides white, blue-eyed,crystal. Everyone in the society had white skin,blond hair and blue eyes. The only that wasn't that color was the Leaders crown. It was crystal. Passed on from leader, to leader, to leader. I always had white food,white clothing, white cement. And the grass, it was a block simulator that calmed you down. And our soccer ball was pure white mold. I was 16 and half years old. Old enough to announce my love to Jake. I still could not the memory of him kissing me out of my mind. I knew i should tell someone, but I couldn't tell anyone. I loved him. I didn't want him to be gone. I couldn't live without him. " So. Do you know what the movie is going yo be about?" the taxi driver asked. " Yes. It's going to be about how the society was created by the two creators who hated each other when they were kids, but when the world was almost destroyed they worked together, fell in love, and created our society." I said flatly. " For the sake of the people! Please make them make a movie that is not about the society or how great it is!" He shouted. I stared at him. What did those words mean? I never heard someone say those words. Did he hate the society? It was not allowed. YOu would get a double injection instead of one every morning. And I heard only rule-breakers got those. I never met a rule-breaker. " What does 'For the sake of the people' mean? I asked. He turned around. " It means to the people. Help them For them.'' " This good for nothing society is just to selfish to let everyone else know the real world. They don't want anyone to see real life. To know what love really is. To know who we really are." I stared. There as more? more world. More us. More than love what we that what Jake meant? More than what we know? a life I could dream of more than all that I am? " Have you been outside?" I asked . I wanted to see what colors were. What nature was. What love truly was. It was a chance, a path no one has ever dared to take. Or atl least, thats what 'they' told us. All those "dead" people could be runaways. Longing for freedom. A choice to see what is outside our society. Chance,freedom,choice. Three words. Three forbidden words. Three forbidden word that could mean re personality. Three forbidden words that could destroy the society. Bring it to it knees. No more control over us. But I dared not say think it. It could mean anger and loss for my family. Never would I not follow the rules. Never would I run away. It could ruin all that I am. All that I am. What am ? I good citizen? A good . friend? Maybe the society will help me find out. I could now what I am. And be full adult of the society. Everyone respecting me and saying I was a good role model for their children. " But you could change your fate. You could whatever you want. Not what the society wants. Just because your best friend kissed you, don't mean every thing i'll be the same. You got to know that." the taxi driver said. "wwhat? How did you.." "Know? You honestly don't know who I am? Do you." he he began to change form. Wearing these weird clothing. He had some weird shoes and something bright around his head. " My dear girl. I am Hermes. The god of messengers and thieves. nd mostly, your cousin on your fathers side."I just stared. " You're crazy. My gods are the Official high people.! Who are you? Some experiment gone wrong?" I shouted. " Oh father Zeus help me." he muttered. " Where here!" he said. " How? It take a long time to get to…" I looked outside and saw the majestic buildings. " Where here!" I said confused. " But how?" I told you. I am the god of how we got here." " I'll see. You don't seem to be lying. But i will not believe you! Really? You must be crazy!" He shrugged." Fine call me crazy. Just wait until something weird and horrible happens then you'll believe me." I rolled my eyes and got out on the sapire tiles. I kept on walking. Not looking back. I finally saw what I wanted. " JAKE! Jake i'm here!" I screamed as I ran towards him" " Persephone! You're here!" WE ran until we got close and hugged each other.

Hermes sat in the airtaxi. " Sorry Father Zeus. She didn't believe me. You should've sent satyr. I am a horrible recruiter." he said to his father. " No. you did your best. She is just blinded by her ignorant society. In a few, she will believe. And when she does, take her to the camp. She'll be safe there." " Father. What do you mean by in a few?" " You'll see Hermes."

" I am sixteen. Old enough to tell you what I truly feel about you." I said "So can I" " I don't know how to say it in words. I I." He leaned and kissed me full on the lips. It was magical this time." I could hear cameras. Then everything was a blur. I was pushed to audition the part of the main girl in the movie. I got. Many stories published on video. Then some scary looking creatures appeared. I screamed. They crowded me and Carlos. I kept on screaming. Then I remembered Hermes warning. It was true? I wanted to go to the water . Something about it made me feel special. But why? Was it the same connection that Hermes told I was his cousin? I wanted the water to come and wipe these creatures out. I waved my hand. Suddenly a huge,cold wave of water came wiped the creatures out. But they came back. Snarling they attacked me. I got some holes in my body. and some strange liquid started to pour out. "ow!" " Are you ok?" Carlos asked. " Get me water." I croaked. He gave me a cup of ice,cold water. When I drank it my holes started to close up."wuh wuht.? I looked at my body. He wasn't lying. Was he. I got up and screamed. I screamed until my throat hurt. I felt the water get up. Rising. Part of me. I spun and threw the water at the creatures. They disintegrated. I kept on doing it. Until they were gone." woah. How did you.." Carlos asked. "do that? I have no idea. But I know someone who would." I said, breathing hard. We went outside and saw hermes leaning against the airtaxi." So. Anything interesting happen in there. I heard something gruesome." " What's gruesome mean? And yes. Something did happen. Two weird,looking creatures attacked us. Do you know what they are?" Why yes. Yes I do. They were hellhounds from our uncle's realm. The Underworld. Hades is our uncle. He sent probably sent them so you could get away from his son." " His son? Ok. You are going to explain everything to us! I am very tired which i never am. And am very annoyed!" I said. My voice sounding tired and scared. " Fine. Get in." He smirked. " I'll take you to the place where all your answers will be asked ." " Do you trust him! Percy! Whats going on! Why does he say "our uncle" and that you two are cousins? Whats going on. And what does he mean by , " TO get away from his son." The only boy you've met was… me" he asked. " I sighed and explained to him every thing. From the talk to us being attacked. " So, wait! were being held in a trapped nation? What we know is a lie? This is not the only thing thats… has living things err.. people? " he sounded shocked as told me. " Well that's what I understand. Am I right Hermes?" I said. " Yes you are. But. You're forgetting one thing." he whispered. " well… what's that?" I asked. " Your "nation" is only really shrunken. Your city is just a rock compared to the real world. In the real world, you city is really the size of…" he looked around for an example. Then he took the communicator pod and put his finger in the middle. " Half of this pod. YOur city , err sorry nation is really small. You haven't seen the actual place where you live." WE stared at Hermes. " Ok now thats trash! How can our nation be that small! WE would've been squashed centuries ago. How can our city, argh, now you got that stuck on me. HOw can our nation be that small! Explain that god of messengers and thieves!" I scowled. " Gods. You are like Zeus! Ok look if you come with me I promise that everything will make sense. I swear on the River of Styx. And breaking a promise made on the river of styx is a very bad thing. I swear." he pleaded. Me and jake looked at each other. Our eyes met. We knew something was going on. And that Hermes could be telling the truth. " Fine." I finally breathed. We'll go with you. I know something is going on and that you could be telling the truth." He smiled. " Thank you! Now please, would you get in." He waved his hand at the airtaxi. I smiled. There was something about him that made me like him. " Why yes. Yes I would." I said as I got in. " Jake. Would you like to accompany me? You are a part of this also." I told him. " Fine. BUt only because I know something is going on." he growled. " But first, your parents. It looks like they have some lies they need to explain." Hermes declared. I turned around to Jake. So did he. _ Did our parents really keep something hidden from us?_ His face said. _Well.. it looks like it. They obviously didn't tell me i could control water._ I thought. Jake's face looked concerned. Scared. In love. Despite what happened, his eyes showed strong feelings. Feelings we couldn't explain. Only the society could. We sat in the car, not saying or doing anything. I wanted to kiss Carlos. But I was scared. scared he was mad at me. Scared he didn't love me anymore. _You don't have to hide your love for him. Kiss him. He's not mad at you. He's scared that he'll lose you. Trust me. I've been through that. _Hermes voice echoed in my head. I looked at him and he smiled. he really was something. I turned around to Jake and started to stutter. " Look. Carlos… I ...I.. I uhh. I really,truly do love you. And I want whats best for us. I promise you won't lose me if I don't loose you. I'll be with you for the rest of your life unless… we aren't matched." He looked at me and then out his mouth on mine. It was like I had taken a deep dose sleep pills and leaned in. His hands snaked around my neck and pulled me closer. His hands tangled in my hair. Our tongues intertwined. I put my hands under his shirt, feeling his bare back. His right hand slowly slid under my shirt and touched my kissed like mad. Our hands exploring our bodies and our mouths meeting each other. "ohhh kay. This ride is rated pg and we are here." Hermes exclaimed. We pulled away from each other and laughed. It was like a moment between 3 friends and everyone was just perfect." Ok seriously lets go!" Hermes moaned." Fine we're coming." I yelled. We got out of the airtaxi and ran to our houses. I knocked. And I knocked. Nothing. I was about to yell until Jake called me," Percy, there with my here. They have some do." he said. Sounding annoyed. I went over to his house and sat down in an eating time chair. " So." I started the conversation." What have you been hiding from us?" I arched an eyebrow. Our parents looked at each other. " Ok. Honey. Im going to be completely honest with you. I am your mother." my mother said and the waved a hand at my father. " This, is… is.. not your real father. Your real father is.. how should I say it. A God." she had a tired and misreable look on her face. " I know i should have told you this a long time ago. I was scared. Scared to lose you. Like I almost did the last time." " The last time? WHat do you mean?" I asked worriedly. " YOu see, when you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. Your sister was just jumping to see you. That was when we didn't live in the Nation. We lived in a place named Mount Olympus. A beautiful where there were beautiful creatures, it only watered from the sky when iot needed to. And everyone was happy. Every one there was not human like I. Everyone was immortal. A nymph, or a Nidrad, or a god, or something else wonderful. But when we were celebrating, an evil named Lord Kronos rose from Tartarus. An evil place where only the worst of the worst went. He rose from there when you were born. he almost killed you. And then he made an oath to kill you. YOu were the most powerful young girl that lived there. It was foretold that you would rise up, an destroy him again." she rasped. " I couldn't lose you again. So I ran away and asked for help. The Nation said they would provide me and you 2 a comfortable life if I told no one. But I wasn't the only one." she turned her head to Carlos's mom. She nodded. " The same thing happened to Carlos 1 month before. I thought it was a joke. But when I witnessed it happen to Persephone, I was scared. Your father said he could protect me from Kronos in his realm. I said no. I didn't want to look weak. So I went with Caroline, and went to the Nation. We both were shrunk and matched late. WE thought that if we told no one, you 2 would be safe. But you're not. Seeing that you're getting older and hearing you attacked by demons, made us think that you two should know the truth." Carlos's mother's voice cracked. " We just wanted you two to be safe. But now we realize that you must go away. GO where you belong. We can't keep you here any longer. You'll be hurt badly, and never really see what the real world is." " But. Before you go, we will answer you question Persephone. Why hadn't the Nation been crushed centuries ago? Because we are in a dark, and small cave that is always neglected. A cave is a tiny or huge opening in the earth where there are many things inside. And neglected means never to take notice. The Nation is being protected. By force. We will be honest. YOu may think that the real world is scary. But it's not. The Nation is greedy. Wanting people to only do what they want. Be under their control. And if they have no control. They will fall. And the Earth, the real world, will repopulate and be as it was once upon a time. And they are afraid of demigods. Half human, half god. Also known as half-bloods. Hermes over there, is a god. YOur cousin to. And so is Carlos. You three are cousins. But two of you are demigods. And that meaning, you need to go to Olympus. To see where you were born. Where you lived. And to see your father." My mother smiled. My "father" piped up," But just because you aren't my biological daughter, doesn't mean that I love you. You're as much as my child to me as are your half brother and sister." he grinned. " That goes for me to." Mr Pablisco said. " Carlos Jake Enrique Harrold you are an amazing son. I will never forget you. YOu'll as much as a son to me as your brother is." I started to tear. " But wait. What about Karen?" I stuttered. " My name isn't Karen! HOnestly mother! Can't I tell her my real name?" She groaned. " Fine. Go ahead." She shrugged. " Dear sister. It's time you knew your older sisters real name. My full name is Juno Hera Almina Karenatiena Olzaskie Maria Kipteo Persepiena Jackson." she said very fast. " Woah." I exclaimed. " If thats your name? Then whats mine? " " YOur full name is ' Persephone Alquuez Martina Hollanda Firdaws Kai Emily Notresta Almino Kipteo Jackson." My sister claimed. " Wow. I have a long name. Ok so like will I ever see you again? " I asked not only my parents, but everyone else. " THat depends on you. If you want to see them again or not. Now lets go. We have a whole country waiting for us. " Hermes grinned. I cried as I hugged my family. " Wait. What about Juno? Are you coming? " My mother laughed. " Sweetie if you think i'm sending you with Hermes and Carlos alone, you must think i'm crazy!'' My sister grinned. " come one sis! WE have a ton of cute boys to meet. And our Father. And our uncles,aunts,cousins and blah blah blah." She said quickly after the 'cute boys' comment when my Mother gave her a look. I hugged and said goodbye to the rest of the people. I would miss them. But something told me I would see them again. And that my whole life was about to change.

_**Chapter II**_

_James_

I ran in my toga. Tripping and trying to escape the Hydra. " aaahhhh. Help someone help!" I screamed. Suddenly a girl in greek armor jumped from the bushes and started to scream. " _Φύγε βρωμερά τέρας. Ή ο πατέρας μου θα σταματήσει από εσάς!"_ Which meant, "Go away you filthy monster. Or my father will cease of you1" The Hydra whimpered and ran away. " You really need to find a better time to get chased by the Hydra. Really! The Daughter of Poseidon is coming and The son of Hades are coming. And don't forget Hermes is finally coming which means you'll get you french chocolate!" The daughter of Ares,Marissa, exclaimed. " I known. I know. I just wanted to get my jacket and pants back. Do you know how hard it is to walk in this thing! I just don't get how you girls can even stand dresses." I , The Son of Aphrodite, Pierre, or as my friends call me, James, cried. " Look boy I don't have time to save your little butt from a little puny thing my father could just disintegrate. Ok! Now lets go and see the new girl. I wonder what puny thing she'll be." Marissa muttered. I turned around smiling. I had just got back my clothes, and no one even noticed.

_**Chapter III**_

_Persephone_

I screamed as Hermes drove high speed on the airway. " You're going to get us killed!" My sister screamed. " Don't forget to mention CAUGHT!" I yelled. " Relax. We're almost to the end of the Nation." Hermes soothed. " How on the Nation could we get to the end so fast! It's like impossible without going through so much stuff. Not to mention getting caught. " Jake screamed. " Hey. Im the god of messengers. Kay. I can get through stuff so fast and so undetected. Im like a sly fox" he grinned. " What's sly mean? And fox? " I asked. " Wait! I never asked how I never remembered the stuff that happened when I was a baby! Karen! Why could I never remember that? Tell me!" I growled. " nnah!" we screamed s Hermes drove left and right. Tilting the airtaxi." Tthee rreasonn whhy yyou ccouldn'tt remmemberr tthat stuff wwas because she dipped you in the rriver of Lethe. It could wipe your memory. And since you were a baby you really had nothing inside your head except for the fact that someone almost killed you.' Karen stuttered as we jerked forward. " GODS HERMES! Can't you drive without almost getting us killed!" My sister asked. " I feel funny. Like something i coming up my bo." 'bleugrhh. bahh. urghh' he started to spit something dirty like liquid out of his mouth. " That my friend is hurl. Or as it i usually called, throw up. It means you're sick." Herme said cheerfully. " SICK! How are we supposed to be happy? First the driving,then the hurl, now what?"I cried. ' .' I could hear sirens behind us. " Oh great. Now we got caught. Congratulation god of messengers! You made it through without getting caught." I said sarcastically and I "clapped." Hermes just grinned. " This is just even better." He drove up in to the artifical sky. " HANG ON!" He yelled as he drove towards two sleek,white towers. " Plee move out of the way and surrender. Please surrender." loud voice. He kept on driving. He passed the two towers and siren began blaring all over. More airploicecars cme. Hermes stopped the car and told us," Jump out. Trust me." I was scared, but I jumped.I screamed and started to wave my arms and legs. I landed on something soft. pillow. huge pillow. "How/" i began. " That doesn't matter. Come on. Where at the end. " Hermes ushered. We all ran to the wall, the police behind us. ' Stop. In the name of the Nation!" an Officer shouted. We still ran. We reached a small door. The height as Hermes. I went and Opened it. I may have followed the society. But i wasn't going to be the girl who never made a move. A shining and invisible wall. ' You go first. Only a you cn cn go first. Zeus told me tht had to hor I will get my Flying Sandals taken away. and I don't want that. He wants,well your Father, you to see the real world and." he was cut off by Jake,"Ok. e get it. Now lets go." I took my fingers and brought them to the wall. I presed against them. They started to go through. I started to go through. My body began to change. My skin became darker shade. My hair became darker. I do not know about my eyes. I became taller, and felt a little stronger. But my world began to change. a strange colored ground,tall things coming out of the ground, and living things around me. It was wordles.I could not describe the beautifulness it. "woah" was all I could sy. Then the rest of us became taller. Their faces changed. and so did their hair and skin. " Now this is what you really look like, without the lab genes. Congrats. You're exposed to your inner selves." Hermes said the last part sarcastically. " So all this time, our genes were altered so we can look like what they wanted? be the same?' Jake asked. " Well sort of. It' complicated." Hermes scratched his head. " You'll get all of your answers where we're going. I promise." Then he handed us large communicators. " Here. These will help you know about the real world. But you'll know more when we get to Olympus." He grinned. We walked,and walked,and walked until I knew the whole alphabet,colors,animals,verbs,nouns,everything there was to know about the english and greek language, and how to write. I was surprised on how fast i've learned. " When are we going to place filled with,things?' i duly asked. " Right now." Hermes answered as he swept his hands over large city. " Woah!" The three of us whispered. " It's engineering and.." My sister tracked off. " I've never seen anything like it." I said. There were tall buildings and highways in the air. Everything was clean. Silver buildings,washed and waxed. Sparkling lakes and rivers and ponds. There were tall trees and freshly cut grass. Flowers of all colors were blooming. The streets were clean clear. There was no gas or pollution in the air. It was perfect. There were different races getting along and people of different ethnicities were talking and laughing. I've never seen this much,activity between different people. All of my life i've known only blond hair,blue-eyed, and white skin people. Now, this was just truly amazing. " Ha. Now you see what your " Nation' was keeping you from. They call it New Manhattan. The old one was well,old. So they rebuilt the city. It's where we can get to Olympus. Now let us go!" Hermes laughed. I started "run'. Such a strange word. To walk faster. I felt my body feel lighter. My hair flowed and I started laugh. I was finally laughing. It was joyus feeling. i rn until I reached the street. " Woah. You can run fast! And this time i'm not kidding." Jake commented as he fell on the grass. " Im sweating! Ahh!" He screamed. " Don't worry. It means that you've been excerising hard. Sweats good for ya." Karen licked her lips. " Been a longtime since I got fresh air. Feel good. Don't it." I nodded as I put my head on the grass." It's so relaxing." " Ok kids. Let's go ee Olympus. We have to travel to the New Empire State building. The entrance is there." Hermes said as joined us. We started to walk until hermes got us taxi and we got in. " Nice" I said as I sat in the leather plush seat. We rode for at least an hour until we reached the Empire State building. It was tall. " Wow. It is tall. " Jake commented. We went inside. The guy at the front desk saw Hermes and said, " Special visit?' Hermes nodded. " He held up a gold card and gave it to Hermes. The guy at the front desk tipped his hat," Nice to met you newlings." We went inside the large elevator and Hermes wiped the gold card. " Olympus. Going up." A woman's voice said. Then one of the most boring things happened in my life. the elevator went through 800 floors and played the same song, " Playing in the rain all day." " Please open!" I cried. "bing" The elevator doors opened and revealed the most beautiful place i've ever seen. ' Woah. Now this is what I call incredible. It's so.. amazing." It was bigger than any place i've ever been to. Bigger than the Nation. ' Ladies first." Hermes said. I stepped into Olympus. My clothes transformed into a white-ish dress with a gold pin at the top-left. My hair piled into a greek hair style. I was wearing a toga! Duh. I looked at my feet and found greek sandals. Then I heard clapping and cheering. I looked up and saw tons, and tons of people. Clapping and cheering " Welcome to Mount. Olympus Lady Persephone.' I turned to see a satyr standing right next to me. I flinched. Half- man, and half-got. " Hello uhh." " Jason. Jason Sparks" He grinned. " Uh yes. Hello Jason Sparks." I said a bit more reminded me of someone. " I am to be your tour guide during your visit to Mount Olympus." He said. " HEY! What about me?" Hermes complained. " Zeus said that you can go back to your regular duties. You are free of service.' Jason told him. Hermes frowned. " But i've gotten so used to them." " Sorry. But it's my turn." Hermes sighed,' well kids. Thi is my last time showing you things. I'll miss ya. But i'll see you again." He gave a sad smile as we hugged. " Your an amazing guy Hermes. I'll miss you." I whispered as I kissed his cheek. ' Your an amazing girl to. But be careful. You could be trusting people that could break you. and betray you. Bye Percy." He hugged Jake and Karen and then Left. " Now for coronation. You have to go through it in order to be true demigod and camper. It' a little fancy but, there's food." Jason told us as we we walked down the stairs. " Well this is the new . Well hello. My name is James. You?" Why do people come behind my back! I Thought as I turned around to see the most handsomest blond boy i've ever met. ' Oh" was all I said.

Chapter IV

I looked at the girls shocked face,yet gentle face. she seemed surprised to see me. But other than that, she was really beautiful. The most beautiful girl i've ever met. I couldn't say this out loud but, she was more beautiful than my mother. And she was the Goddess of Love. i held my breath as she stuttered," Hheello. mmy nname iiss Peersephoone." I smiled and got up from bowing. All the girls were like that except for Marissa. That girl could resist the most beautiful creatures and not be amazed. " Hello my name is Carlos. But my friend call me Jake." A dirty blond haired boy said as he narrowed his eyes t me. Jealous? Then a girl I remembered stepped up and said,"Hello James. It' nice to meet you again. You've grown.' "Hello Juno." I rolled my eyes. We hated each other to the death. We even fought to see Persephone first. I was a favorite to Mirana. " So, how is Olympus? You liking it so far/" I asked her. She calmed and said," It's really amazing. I've never seen anything like it." she breathed. " I stared at her. So beautiful. " " Jake stared at me evilly. i smirked. ' Well i'm sure Jason wouldn't mind if I escorted you to the Hall.' I said pretty loud. Just to get Jake. " Well i'm pretty sure his Highness wouldn't mind that. After all, she looks like she need a date.' Jason joked. " Ehem. What about me? I mean we kissed?" Jake interupted. " Uhh, a kiss mean nothing sometimes." I shrugged. " Look. I'll go with him as, an aquantience. It'll be like a 'get to know each other as friends." I suggested. Jake relaxed a bit. Just a bit. " Fine." Then left with Json. Karen stayed. " wow. Overprotective much?" ' I know. I mean it's not like we're … dating. I mean I don't think that.." " Is ok sis. I understand. Mark was the same." Karen's face fell when he mentioned Mark. her ex. llllllllll


End file.
